degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ihearteligold2.0/Eclare fanfiction part 2
Ok so here’s part 2!!! Hope you like it! p.s. part1 can be found on my old account ihearteligold !!!! Clare cried more that night than she had at Vegas Night. She cried for herself, for her heart. But mostly, she cried for Eli. Eli, whom she loved so much. It had been so hard to walk away from him at The Dot, after he had kissed her so that she felt lightheaded. She could feel his love radiating throughout that one single moment, when their lips met and the surrounding world disappeared. But this was the way it had to be. She couldn’t be with Eli while she was in this state. She would only be wasting his time, whether he thought so or not. It has to be like this. I can’t be with him. ''She repeated this to herself a thousand times, before she finally cried herself to sleep. '*School*''' Clare was dreading the coming of 5th period, when she would enter the room of her 11th grade-level writing class. She was seriously considering skipping, when she bumped into Alli. “Clare! There you are! I called you all night! Where were you??” “Sorry, I uh…wasn’t feeling well” “Uh-huh…” Alli looked at her best friend’s face suspiciously. Clare tried her best to avoid eye contact. “Clare, what’s wrong?” “What? Nothing’s wrong Alli, I just—“ “Don’t lie to me Edwards. I’m your best friend. What happened?” “I—fine.” Clare sighed. “I dumped Eli. But I had to! It’s the only way I can cope better with—“ “WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! Clare slow down—you—you dumped Eli?! What did he do? Why?” “Alli I couldn’t deal with it. With what happened at Vegas Night. So I told him I needed time to deal.” “And he said…?” “. . . he—Alli can we not talk about this now? Please?” Alli just looked at her friend and sighed. I hate seeing Clare like this… “Hey, Alli.” Alli and Clare both turned to see Drew. He looked nervous, like he was sentencing himself to his own execution. Alli glared at him. “Leave me alone, Drew. And tell your mom that if she wants to talk about a real ''common whore, she should strongly consider Bianca.” “Alli, please. Can’t we just—“ “Talk?!” Drew cringed at the sharpness of her voice. “No, Drew, we can’t talk. You cheated on me, lied to me about what really happened between you and Bianca, and you didn’t even seem to care about what your mom said to me! So you should just leave me alone.” “C’mon Alli. I told you that I—“ “Good bye, Drew.” Alli stormed off down the hall, Clare running up behind her. '*5th Period*''' Clare decided skipping 5th period would be pointless. Eli would find some way to corner her eventually. She sat in her normal seat and listened to Mrs. Dawes rant on about 16th century literature, noticing that Eli “nonchalantly” glanced over his shoulder every 5 minutes. She looked over at Adam, who was looking at them with confusion in his eyes. Eli hasn’t told Adam…why— RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. She sprinted for the door—ugh. To slow. Eli had caught up with her. “Clare—“She was speed-walking now. “Clare if you’re not gonna talk to me—fine. But the least you could do is look at me. Please.” Clare spun around on her heel. “What?” “Clare…come for a drive with me.” “''What??” “Please Clare, I’m begging you. Just come with me.” “Now?” He raised his eyebrows at her. She hated that look he always gave her. That ‘''Obviously’ look. It annoyed her so much…and it also happened to make her weak at the knees. “No, Clare. Next week.” Even in this situation, he couldn’t resist being sarcastic with her. She rolled her eyes at him. *The Park* Eli parked Morty and walked into the small park, Clare following behind him. She was so lost in her thoughts that when he stopped, she walked right into him. But Eli didn’t seem to notice. He was staring at a single, lone picnic table. “Do you know where we are, Clare?” She looked around. “This is…this is the place we…we first k-kissed.” He turned to look at her. “Eli, why are we here?” “Because, Clare. This is where I realized I couldn’t live without you.” “Eli, you’re not making this any easier for me and—“ “Easier for you? Clare. You dumped me. If anything, we’re both suffering the same. But there’s no way it’s worse for you.” “Really? And what makes you so sure, Eli? Huh? I still have to deal with…dreams—nightmares—about that night!” “I’m the one who almost got stabbed, Clare!” “And that would’ve ripped my heart right out of my chest!” “My heart would’ve stopped beating, Clare.” Even though he said this quietly, she grimaced at the pain in his voice. “I would’ve lost you forever. I would’ve lost the chance to hold you, kiss you, one last time. Would’ve lost the chance to tell you how much I love you.” He had been looking down as he said this, but now he looked right at her, green staring into a sea of blue. She drew in a breath. Let it out. She didn’t know how to respond. She considered what he had said. Moved closer until their faces were barely inches apart. Slowly they started to move closer, until their lips met, met in the same spot where it all began. They pulled apart and whispered the same words to each other: “I love you” Ok tell me what you think!!! Part 3? Y or N? Category:Blog posts